Dragon's Hoard
by Saiyaness28
Summary: When her village is threatened by a fearsome dragon, an Elfin Princess willingly becomes the most precious jewel of the dragon's hoard, his wife. Her beloved is on a quest to save her and an evil wizard is trying to kill the last dragon. Please review.
1. The Strange Little Elf

Dragon's Hoard Dragon's HoardThe Strange Little Elf

In the land of Fairie, live creatures that usually only exists in the minds of small children and people with overactive imaginations, like myself. This is the tale of an Elfin girl named Eve and the Crimson Dragon of the West. What great power could possibly bring these two creatures from opposite ends of the spectrum of light and dark together? Could it be fate?

Little Eve ran through the trees, she could here her heart thudding in her chest and her breath escaping her lungs in huffs. "I'm going to catch you!" called her friend Mir from behind. He was chasing her in a game of tag. Stifling a giggle, she hid behind a tree. Mir quickly came into view and looked around, trying to figure out which way she went. "Eve!" he cried, his long braid of golden hair swaying whichever way he turned his head.

"What ya doin?" said a boy's voice. Eve was startled and screamed. Mir ran to where she was and both children gawked at the strange looking elf boy who'd come out of nowhere. His skin was darker than was the norm and his red hair was shaggy and short, which was especially strange considering that elves never cut their hair. But perhaps the strangest thing of all was that his eyes, though a beautiful gold, had slit pupils like that of a reptile. "Who are you?" asked Eve, her voice a soft tinkling. The strange boy grinned; he was missing a few teeth. "My name's Zere. What's yours?" he asked. Zere's voice sounded adorable coming from such a shaggy looking child. He was in no way perfect like all the other elves. Eve liked him immediately. "Eve." She replied, her petal lips pulling up in a sweet smile. "You're pretty." Said Zere, cocking his head to the side with his adorable imperfect smile still on his face.

Mir, who was a head taller and a full year older than Eve, stepped in front with an angry expression on his young face. Eve wondered why Mir was shielding her from such a small boy. He was even smaller than she was. What could he possibly do? "You stay away from my betrothed!" he warned Zere, jabbing him in the chest with his wooden sword. "Your what?" he asked innocently and knocked the play sword out of Mir's hands with one swat. Mir glared at him with his cold blue eyes, "What kind of tribe do you belong to? She's my betrothed. That means she'll be my wife one-day when we're older. Duh." Zere tapped his bottom lip in thought. "I see, but…what's a tribe?"

Mir slapped his forehead, over exaggerating his impatience. "It's a group of different families of the same people. Don't you live with others of your kind? Your family is your tribe." Eve explained, tucking a strand of long silken violet hair behind her pointed ear. Zere shook his head, "Nope. Ain't got one of those." Both of the pretty children looked at each other then back to the odd one. He was only wearing a pair of tattered red breeches. Both his chest and feet were bare. "He must be an orphan." Whispered Mir to Eve. "You poor thing!" cried Eve. She ran to Zere and captured him in a big hug. He blushed beneath his dark skin. "We must bring him home with us. One of the elder women will take him in. I know they will!"

Mir grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "No. Look at him, Eve. He's probably from the Dark Lands! The Elder Council will have him killed if we take him to the village." Tears bubbled up in Eve's big green eyes, "But Mir" she whined. Mir turned his head to look at Zere. "Hey he's gone!" he whispered with a shocked tone. Eve and Mir looked everywhere but could find no trace of the strange little elf that seemed able to pop in and out of reality as he pleased.


	2. The Crimson Dragon

The Crimson Dragon

Ten years have passed since Eve and Mir met that strange little elf with the reptilian eyes. Eve is now a woman of sixteen and has grown into an angelic beauty with no equal. She is tall and slender, her long violet hair cascades down her back to the back of her knees and her large ever green eyes still contain their childish innocence.

She sat in the meadow beneath the Woodland Elves' tree kingdom. She picked little flowers with her dainty fingers and wove them together in a crown, humming to herself all the while. Finally finished with her flower crown, she placed it on her head danced around.

"Eve!" called a strong voice. Eve twirled around to see Mir climbing over the hill. He was dressed in hunter's green and carrying a bow over his shoulder, his broadsword swung at his hip. "Mir!" she cried delightedly running towards him. He caught her in an embrace and swung her around in the air. She beamed with happiness, her cheeks blushed rose pink, "Mir, I've missed you so! It feels like it's been a lifetime since you were home." He took her small hands and squeezed them, a charming smile playing on his lips. "It's only been a week."

"There isn't time to dawdle, Mir. We must speak to Lord Mylan." Said Huntress Sian, Mir's mother, as she walked past them. Mir released her and renewed his composure. "Yes mother." He said, following her. Sian stopped and turned her lovely face toward Eve. Huntress Sian was extremely beautiful even though she spent all her time in battle or hunting. Her ice blue hair and even colder blue eyes were quite alluring but her reputation kept men at bay. She had no husband. Mir had been born out of wedlock, and no one, except Sian herself, knew who his father was. The only reason she had not been shunned by the tribe was because of her hunting and warrior skills. "Where is your father?" she asked Eve. "He's visiting with Elder Cain." She replied, in a soft voice. With that both mother and son walked away from her without another word.

That night, Eve tossed and turned in her bed, every night her mind was assaulted by dreams of the red haired Elf child. Tonight however was different, instead of seeing Zere as he was when they had met, she saw him as a man. He was tall and dark and handsome. His hair was a little longer than it had been. It was still as shaggy as ever but it now danced around his shoulder blades. His golden reptile eyes burned strait through her body and made her heart beat in rhythms she never thought possible. He wrapped his strong arms around her and leaned into her. She tried to squirm free but couldn't. He was too strong, impossibly strong. Just as he was about to press his lips to hers, she bolted upright in bed. Her pale skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. _Why do you haunt me so? Why do you make me dream such things? I'll be married to Mir soon. I shouldn't be thinking about other men. I definitely shouldn't be dreaming about kissing them when I haven't even kissed Mir yet._ Eve thought to herself. Muffled voices could be heard from down the hall.

Eve slipped from her bed and tiptoed to the sitting room. Her father was seated in his chair while Sian and Mir stood erect. "My Lord, it makes no sense for the Goblins to retreat when they were the ones winning. That shadow that flew over us, startled them." Said Sian. "What do you think it was?" asked Lord Mylan. "The thing was huge. The only thing it could possibly be is a …is a dragon." She explained. Lord Mylan let out a laugh; "A dragon hasn't been seen in these lands in nearly a century. The stupid humans wiped them all out. You must be mistaken, Sian." He said with amusement in his voice. Huntress Sian's piercing eyes turned even fiercer, "I know what I saw! You sit here on your ass in your precious little kingdom, while I defend it and feed it's people! I've seen these beasts countless times! I know one when I see it!"

Mylan brushed a strand of his dark purple hair away from his handsome face, "But it was a shadow you saw. How long as it been since you saw one in flesh and blood?" His question made Sian go silent. "…Twenty years." She replied under her breath, her lips set in a scowl. Mir stepped forward, "Even if it wasn't a dragon, it was headed in this direction. We ask permission to put the village on alert." Mylan sighed deeply and stood up. His elegant blue and gold robes hung down to his feet. He clasped Mir's shoulder, "Mir in one year, you will marry my daughter and someday you will take my place as Lord of the Woodland Elves. I hope that your mother's paranoia was not passed on to you. It isn't becoming of a leader to have their thoughts carry him away. We can't put the village on alert because of a shadow. It will cause a panic. We need more solid evidence of the dragon's return before taking such drastic actions."

Sian grabbed her son by the arm and led him to the door. She looked back at Mylan with a murderous glare, "You were warned, Mylan. If the dragon attacks, it is _you _who will have blood on his hands." They left, and Eve slipped back to her bedroom without being noticed. She slept restlessly the rest of the night, her heart heavy with dread.

The next day started out like any other. Eve awoke early and dressed in a pale green gown. Then carefully ran her come through her long violet tresses. She ate a light breakfast of nuts and berries and went out to the meadow. She picked flowers and watched the smaller children play their games. At almost noon, Mir came and bid farewell to her. "Mother and I are going on a short hunting trip." He said. "How long will you be gone this time?" she asked sadly. "Three days at the most. Mother will probably want to make sure the Goblins aren't on the move again." He replied. He kissed her cheek and walked away. He stopped at the top of the hill and waved at her before disappearing into the thick forest.

Bored, Eve laid down in the cool grass and closed her eyes. She was awoken moments later by a strange wind. She opened her eyes to see a large dark shadow against the sun. She scrambled to her feet and cupped her hands over her eyes, so she could see better. It was a dragon!

The dragon flapped its mighty wings and swooped towards her. She ran into the base of the tree palace before the dragon could snatch her up. She huddled inside with other young elves, trembling in fright. She could hear the terrible wind coming off of its wings as it flew over the village. Every few second's screams could be heard. The smell of smoke came to Eve's nostrils and she covered her mouth with the fabric of her sleeve. Finally the sound of the dragon's wings faded away to nothing and the Elves came out of their hiding places.

Half of the village was burned and the shack in which they stored their meat was completely gone but no one was missing. All the Elves had escaped the attack unscathed. That was good, but their confidence in their safety was in shambles. The Elves usually didn't have much to worry about beyond the occasional bride snatching by the Goblins.

"I don't understand. No one has seen a dragon in a hundred years. They're supposed to be extinct." Eve's father raged at the Elder Council meeting shortly after the dragon's attack. Elder Ainsela, a woman of great wisdom in Eve's opinion, spoke up. "Well obviously there is at least one left. What I'd like to know is what _specific _dragon we are dealing with. Did anyone get a good look at it?" she asked. Eve stepped forward, "I did my lady." She squeaked. Her father gawked at her. "I was in the meadow when he flew over." Ainsela's hazel eyes sparked with interest, "What did it look like child?" Eve thought back to the image of the dragon hovering over her. "His scales were crimson red except for the ones on his throat and belly, those were gold, and he had long black horns." All the elders gasped in horror. "The Crimson Dragon of the West." Breathed Ainsela. "I thought he was just a rumor." Said a green haired elder. "What should we do?" said another. "We could call on Huntress Sian. She's slain dragons before." Suggested a pink haired woman. Mylan glared at her, "No, we will take care of this matter without the help of that slut." One of the younger members of the council, an elf with dark blue hair and brilliant green eyes cleared his throat. "Dragons like shinny things. I've heard that the humans used to give treasure and sacrifice young women to appease dragons."

Lord Mylan grinned, ecstatic at the discovery of a solution. "Have each family donate something of value. We will offer the dragon our greatest treasures and hope that it pleases him."

The dragon returned the following day and all of the adult elves went out to the meadow to present him with their gifts. "Dragon, we the Woodland Elves, have gifts for you. In exchange for peace." Said Lord Mylan. He stepped to the side and elf after elf came forward to lay their most prized possessions before the crimson dragon.

He looked at the various objects, jewelry made from precious stones, books and telescopes. The dragon's golden eyes glared unhappily at the Elves. "I have treasures far greater than these trinkets in my hoard." He growled his voice so thunderous it made the earth tremble. The Elves were taken aback. Dragons shouldn't be able to speak Elf. Lord Mylan began to sweat, "W-what may we give that would please you?" The dragon's scaly lips pulled up in a devilish grin, his teeth jutted in and out of his mouth like the jaws of a bear trap. "There is but one treasure that has eluded me. A beautiful wife to share my treasures with. Give me a virgin girl for my bride and I will leave your village forever. You have until tomorrow, when the sun touches the mountains, to gather up a few girls for my choosing." The red dragon bolted into the air with one flap of his bat-like wings and disappeared into a dark storm cloud.


	3. The Sacrifice

The Sacrifice

The Sacrifice

The Elders all sat around the negotiation table. A dark cloud of hopelessness hung over them all. "What are we going to do? We can't possibly send our children to face that creature." Said Elder Cain sadly. "I don't see where we have a choice." Lord Mylan replied. Lady Eisenell, glared at him. She had a young daughter about Eve's age. "Bury your stupid pride and call upon Huntress Sian. She can kill the dragon and none of our girls will be taken." Lord Mylan returned the glare. The threat that burned from within his green eyes put an end to any further arguments on the subject.

Lord Mylan turned towards the elder with the dark blue hair and starling green eyes, "Tero, go around the village and gather up at least five girls, from the lesser born, for the dragon to chose from tomorrow." Tero stood and bowed to the Elfin Lord, "Yes, sir." Just as he was about to leave, the door opened and Eve entered the council room. "Father please don't do this." She begged, beaded tears trickling down her cheek. "Please, spare the others!"

Lord Mylan rushed to his only child, "Eve, what is it?" She looked up at him with questioning eyes, "I heard your plan. You're going to give him one of the other girls." Mylan held her close, "We have to." He whispered, petting her hair. "…I'll go." Said Eve in a small quivering voice. "What?" asked Mylan looking deep into his daughter's eyes. "I volunteer to be the dragon's wife."

The following morning, Eve peered at her reflection in the mirror as Marybell, her father's second wife, brushed her violet hair. "You are a very brave girl." Said Marybell, smiling at her kindly, her wavy orange hair falling over her shoulder. "I'm only doing what I think is right. Young girls shouldn't have to be torn away from their family and friends just so my father can save face." She replied, her normally peaceful eyes narrowing fiercely. "I hate him." She spat. Marybell quickly spun Eve around on her stool and kneeled down to her level. "Do not hate child. It will rot your heart and stain your soul." She whispered, her deep blue eyes shimmering. She wrapped her arms around Eve and began to sob. "If I were still pure I would have gladly sacrificed myself in your stead. I will miss you dearly, my daughter." The two women wept for hours.

When the sun touched the mountains, Eve descended from the tree palace to the meadow. She wore a long silken white dress and her pale purple hair was pulled up in an intricate design. She stood beside her father and handed him a folded sheet of parchment. "Please give this to Mir when he returns." She whispered. "Please don't go." He begged, "Let one of the lesser born make the sacrifice. Please, Eve you are my only child." Her green eyes shifted towards him, her lips set in an unhappy line. "Not for long, father. Marybell is with child. She doesn't know herself yet, but I can feel the small flame of life burning within her womb. Take care of her. I'd hate for the same thing that happened to mother to happen to her." Lord Mylan stared wide-eyed at his suddenly steel-eyed daughter. It was like she had grown up in the night.

The elves shielded their eyes as a violent gust of wind began to blow. The crimson-scaled dragon landed only a few meters away from the group of Elves. "Where are the girls?" asked the dragon. Lord Mylan looked down at his feet, utterly ashamed of himself and too heartbroken to look at either his daughter or the dragon. "There is but one. My daughter, Princess Eve, has volunteered to marry you." Eve stepped towards her husband. The dragon studied her carefully. "Very well, let us go, wife." He rumbled and squatted low to the ground. "Climb aboard." Eve carefully climbed onto the dragon's back and sat in a space between two spikes. "Hold on tight." The dragon said, his golden eye moving to gaze at her. She did as she was told and held onto the spike in front of her for dear life.

The dragon flapped his wings slowly so that he lifted into the air gently, rather than bolt into the clouds as he had done the day before. The dragon circled the tree palace, "Take a good look, my love, for this will be the final time you see your home." Eve stared at it for as long as the dragon circled and watched it become smaller and smaller as they flew towards the mountains.

They landed at the mouth of a cave, at the base of a mountain. She jumped down from the dragon's back and entered the cave. He followed her and sat down in the cave's entrance. Hundreds of candles lit up the gloomy darkness of the cave and illuminated piles of gold, silver, precious jewels and other great treasures. "Does my hoard please you?" he asked, his powerful voice sounded even more rapturous within the cave. "You may have anything you desire." She sat down on a giant velvet pillow and sighed deeply. "What's wrong?" asked the dragon. She looked up at him and wiped away a tear, "How can I possibly be your wife? You're a dragon and I'm an Elf." The dragon chuckled deeply and slowly his massive body melted before Eve's eyes. He took the form of an elfin man with red shaggy hair and golden skin. He wore robes of red and gold and pointed golden boots. Eve gawked at him, "Zere?" she breathed.

He smiled brightly, he had all his teeth now, she noticed. "I'm glad you recognize me." She blinked several times in a row as reality set in. "So you're an elf who can turn into a dragon?" He shook his head, "No, I'm a dragon who can shape shift into anything he pleases." Zere danced around the room, shifting into different forms. "I can be a dragon, an elf, a nymph, a fairy, a gnome, even a human if you like." He retook his elf form and threw himself on the pillow next to her. He brushed her hair, which had tumbled loose in the flight to the cave, over her shoulder. He leaned towards her and spoke in her ear, "I can be anything you want me to be." His hot breath made her tremble. She shoved him off the pillow.

Zere growled in protest. "Leave me alone you horrid beast!" she yelled. He jumped to his feet, "What's your problem?" he roared. "I'm not in the mood to consummate the marriage. I'm tired; It's been a long and hard day. Please go away." She said with a bitter tone. Grabbing a silk sheet, she curled up on the pillow and closed her eyes, turning her back on Zere.

Zere groaned in defeat and transforming back into his natural form he curled up at the mouth of the cave and went to sleep.


	4. Mir the Hero

Mir the Hero

Eve awoke to darkness. When she remembered where she was she curled up into a tighter ball and began to sob. _Mir…_

"Hey, you still sleeping? Get up!" growled Zere, gently kicking his pointy golden boots into Eve's back. She turned over and glared up at him. "Breakfast is ready." He stated, not at all deterred by her unhappy expression. He turned on his heel and left the cave. Once he left, Eve got up and found a comb to brush her hair with. When she felt she was presentable she went out to the mouth of the cave to see what Zere had made for breakfast.

She was horrified to find him rotating a hog's head on a stick over an open flame. "I am not eating that." She said, disgusted at the mere thought. Zere rolled his reptilian eyes. "Fine starve! Never mind I spent all morning hunting and preparing it for you! How ungrateful! Stupid little Elf!" He snarled and grabbed the hog's head off of the stick and began eating it. Watching him eat the disgusting thing made Eve's stomach turn. "Uh…actually I'm not very hungry. Is there someplace I can bathe around here?" she asked, looking around. Zere sighed and climbed to his feet, still holding the hog's head in one hand. "Follow me" he said with a full mouth.

He led her to a pool that was fed by a small stream. "Here ya go." He said and dropped down on the grass. "What are you doing?" she asked him with narrowed eyes. He took another bite of his breakfast. "I have to guard you. Elves are sneaky. You might run away if I let down my guard." He said while chewing. "Nice try, but I'm not about to let you watch me take a bath. You need not worry about me running away. I volunteered, remember?" She replied, putting her hands on her hips. Zere swallowed his food and looked up at her with an annoyed look in his eyes, "If you _volunteered_ to be my wife then how come I'm still waiting for the wedding night?" Eve took off her shoe and threw it at him. It smacked him right between the eyes, "Ow!" he yelped, rubbing the red mark the shoe had left behind. "I'll be over there, behind that boulder." He growled, picking up the hog's head and stalking off. He transformed in mid-step, taking his normal dragon form once again. He squatted down behind the boulder and swallowed the remains of his breakfast whole. From the other side of the boulder, Eve could see only his long red scaled tail. She turned her back to it and pulled off her dress, then slipped into the pool. She shivered in the frigid waters. "Brrrr, this water's cold!" she said, her teeth chattering.

Zere heared her complaint and submerged his mouth in the water, he opened his mouth beneath the water and heated the pool with his flame breath. Feeling the water suddenly warm, Eve swam to the boulder submerged up to neck and looked around it to see what Zere had done. "Thank you." She chimed, surprised by his kind action. "No problem." He boomed back, his scaly lips pulling up in a toothy grin.

The warm water felt so good, Eve wanted to stay in all day, but her husband on the other hand was getting tired. "Hurry up, elf! I'm running out of fuel!" he snarled. "Okay." Eve groaned, standing up. Just as she stood up, there was movement in the forest. A knight wearing shining armor with a lion crest on his chest appeared, holding a sword. Eve shrieked and covered herself the best she could. She grabbed her dress from the shore pulled it around her as she clambered onto the grass. "Fear not, fair maiden!" yelled the knight heroically, "I am here to slay the dragon!" The knight grabbed Eve's wrists and pulled her close to him. "I will rescue you from this beast!" Eve tried to push him away, but he was too strong. She told him she was the Dragon's wife, but the human couldn't understand Elvish. "Let go of her!" Zere hissed, in English. "Never!" yelled the knight holding up his shield, needing the use of his other arm, he released Eve, "Hide, damsel, while I take care of the dragon." "Idiot." Eve called him beneath her breath, as she ran to Zere. "What the…you don't run towards the dragon, woman!" she heard him yell. Eve ran behind the boulder. "Stupid human" snarled Zere, "can't you see she doesn't want to be rescued. She's my wife." A red light began to glow from behind Zere's teeth, "Now, I'll give to the count of three to get your sorry carcass out of my sight." The knight flinched slightly, "1…" The knight began to run, "2…" The knight stumbled at the forest trail he'd blazed on his way to them. A fireball bolted from Zere's mouth, a sonic boom rang through the air, drowning out the knight's scream as the fire engulfed him. When the smoke cleared all that was left of him were a few charred bones. "3" chuckled Zere, smoke billowing out of the corners of his mouth.

Eve approached the man's body warily, a sickened expression on her face. "Y-you killed him." She stuttered, her body shaking like a leaf. "Of course I did." Boomed the crimson dragon. "No one steals from _me._ AndI will kill any fool who would dare to try."

**The Elfin Village:**

Mir slammed his fist down on the table. "Where is Eve!" he shouted, taking out his hunting knife and stabbing it through the wooden table. "L-like I said before. She's with the crimson dragon." Stuttered the nervous Tero. Mir's eyes moved to Lord Mylan who then entered the meeting room and sat down in his chair at the head of the table. Mir freed his knife from the table and pointed it at Eve's father. "You." He hissed, "How could you do this to her. How could you sacrifice your own daughter to that monster!" Lord Mylan was unable to look his intended future son-in-law in the eyes. "I didn't want to. She volunteered. She wouldn't have it any other way." Mir gripped his knife in a white knuckled fist. "You should have stopped her! Lock her in her room, tie her to the bed, do something! But no, you just watched her go!"

"Mir!" scolded Huntress Sian. "Lower your voice. There are children outside listening at the door." She took a rolled up map from a pouch at her hip and laid it out on the table. "The dragon flew towards the mountains in the dark lands. They are riddled with old dragon dens. His den has to be one of them. If you really want to rescue Eve, Mir, you'll have to journey into the Dark Lands and climb the mountains there, checking every cave along your way until you find them. However, the Dark Elves, Trolls, Griffins, and Harpies inhabit the Dark Lands so you'll have move quickly and stealthily in order to go unnoticed. It will be very dangerous. Are you up to the challenge?" Sian asked her young son. "For her I will do anything." Mir replied, confidently. "How long will this journey take?" Sian rolled up the map and handed it to Mir. "It could take up to five years on foot, but I know of a faster way to travel that could cut that time in half."

"Who is this man you speak of?" asked Mir as he and his mother walked nimbly over the forest undergrowth. "He's an old friend. His name is Robert. He lives as a hermit in a small shack deep within the forest." A strange, extremely rare, smile graced Sian's lips. "We're here." She announced as she pulled away a tree limb to reveal a small clearing with a human-styled house in the middle of it. "He's human!" Mir shrieked in horror. Sian clasped his shoulder, reassuringly. "He's a kind and good human, I promise. Come along" They made their way to the house and Sian rapped her knuckles on the door three times. There was no answer. "Hm, he usually throws the door off its hinges before I can knock twice." Sian chuckled lightly, "He must be out hunting. We'll just have to wait here." "What is that thing?" asked Mir, pointing towards a brown horse grazing on the grass around the tree he was tied to. "That would be the mode of transportation I told you about. His name's Bolt." Mir approached the horse slowly, fearing it may attack him. "It's a horse boy, not a dragon." Snickered Sian. Ignorring his mother's teasing, Mir reached out and pet the horse's nose. Bolt nuzzled the elf boy's chest. "What a friendly creature." Laughed Mir, scratching Bolt behind the ears. "That he is. I raised him since he was a colt." Bellowed a man's gruff voice. Mir jumped backwards, unsheathing his knife in an instant. "Who are you!" shouted Mir in English. His mother had taught him the language. "Mir put the knife away. That's Robert. He's no threat to us." Mir reluctantly put his knife back in his sheath.

Robert's bristly lips pulled up in one corner as he brown eyes shifted to Sian, "Hello there Sian, it's been a while. You're looking good." Mir thought he saw his mother's cheeks redden slightly. "Thank you Robert. I'm sorry I haven't been by for a visit lately. I've been busy training this young one here." "I see." The man stated, slinging a freshly killed rabbit off of his back, "Let's head inside." The human and the two elves interred his small house and sat down at a wooden table. Robert leaned back in his chair, propping his feet up on the table. He ran his large, callused hand through his curly blonde hair, "So this is little Mir. I haven't seen him since he was in swaddling clothes." His lips turned downward slightly, "You've grown up, haven't ya boy." He stated rather than asked. Mir nodded, "Yes sir, I'm eighteen now and engaged to be married to the leader's daughter…Eve." He choked out her name. Robert chuckled, "And he's got a girl too! I bet she's a pretty one, Aye?" Mir closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Eve's been taken by a dragon." Sian whispered, warning Robert not to pry any further into the matter.

Mir looked at the human with fierce determination in his eyes, "That's why we've come. I need to borrow your horse so that I may journey into the Dark Lands to rescue her." Robert got up crossed the room to a large chest. He opened it and pulled out a large sword, beautifully crafted with the words Swift Fate inscribed in the blade. "You'll be needing this as well then. Those silly Elf weapons won't work on a dragon's touch hide." Mir took the sword and bowed in gratitude, "Thank you." Robert went back to the chest, "There's some of my old armor in here too, let's get you suited up."

An hour later, Mir emerged wearing mail and a dark silver armor. "Thank you for your help, sir." Mir thanked Robert, shaking his hand. "You're welcome. It's the least I could do. Now, go get that girl of yours back." Mir smiled, "I will, I swear on my life." Robert then turned his attention to Sian. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close, and gave her a deep affectionate kiss. _WHAT THE HELL!_ Mir shouted in his head, his jaw going slack. "Don't be such a stranger." Robert said, kissing her again. Sian laughed and pulled away from his embrace. "I'll see you soon." She called, waving to him as she and Mir rode away on the back of Robert's horse. "W-what was that all about?" stuttered Mir, the image of his mother kissing a human upset his stomach. "Um…Mir…Robert and I…well; Robert's your father." "What!" Mir shrieked yanking back on the reins. "That's impossible! I'm not half human!" he shouted. "Yes you are, you just take more after the elf side of the family. That's how I was able to pull off my little lie for so long. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I never thought you two would have to meet." Mir jumped off the horse and stalked away. Sian went after him on the horse.

"Come back Mir! So what if your father's human, you're still an Elf. You look like an elf, you talk like an elf, and you live like an elf. You're heritage doesn't matter." She called after him. He glared up at her, fighting the pain that burned in his chest. How could she have lied to him! "How did this happen?" he asked. Sian cocked an eyebrow, "Mir, I know you're young, but you're not stupid. You know how it happens." Mir tugged at his hair in frustration, "Not that! I mean, why did you get with a human in the first place? Elves are supposed to hate humans, not have babies with them!" Sian hopped off of Bolt's back and embraced her son. "He was different. He's a human who lives like an Elf. He saved my life once. When my sister was taken by the goblins, I ran after them to try to save her. There were too many of them and I was badly injured. He found me and nursed me back to health. We fell in love. I wanted to marry him but you know the clan's rules about interracial marriages. If it weren't for my responsibilities to the wellbeing of our people, I would have eloped with him. The clan could never survive without me, so I had to return. I left Robert and returned to the village only to find out a month later that I was with child. Thankfully, your human blood doesn't show. I've kept my mouth shut about Robert for eighteen years in order to protect you." Tears streamed down Sian's face. "What are you protecting me from?" asked Mir. "If the elders find out that you're a half-breed, they'll banish you to the Dark Lands."

That night, back at the village, Mir tossed and turned in his bed. His journey into the Dark Lands would begin at daybreak tomorrow. He needed his rest but sleep eluded his troubled mind. _I'm not a real Elf. I'm a half-breed, a mutt. How can I marry Eve, now that I know the truth? How can I taint the royal bloodline with my human blood? Still, I must save her, no matter what may happen between us. I must rescue her from the Crimson Dragon! Even if it costs me my life!_


	5. Cousins

Cousins

Mir was so nervous about his quest; he awoke a good two hours before dawn. He dressed quickly in his mail shirt, deerskin breeches and hunter's green cloak. He ate a quick breakfast of dried meat and berries then gathered what supplies he would need into leather sacks. The tree top village was unearthly silent as he marched confidently down the winding path that led travelers to the ground below. The air was still around him, giving Mir an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. The forest only felt like this when goblins were about. A shiver ran up Mir's spine, despite the warm morning air.

He climbed nimbly over the forest overgrowth as he made his way to the elm tree where Bolt, the horse he had borrowed from Robert (or should I say his father?), was waiting. Mir broke through the line of trees and was shocked to see his mother there, petting the horse's nose. "What took you?" she asked without turning to look at him. "What are you doing?" he asked, looking around for others hiding in the trees and bushes. "I'm on a quest as well. It just so happens that both our quests lead us in the same direction, I thought we could travel together for a while." Huntress Sian explained calmly. Mir's eyes narrowed in suspicion. His mother often had a hidden agenda. "What is this quest of yours?" he asked, tying his supply bags to the saddle. Sian took a flute, beautifully crafted and painted in cheerful colors, out of a leather bag at her side. "I'm going to return this to my sister." Mir was so startled he dropped his meat bag and had to throw away several pieces of jerky. "Didn't Sarelda get taken by the goblins?" Mir recalled, dread filling his chest as the realization of what his mother was planning set in. Mir swallowed hard, "You're going to the Goblin Kingdom aren't you?" Sian nodded in reply.

"This is so stupid!" hissed Mir as he and his mother rode towards the dark forest where the entrance to the goblin's underground kingdom could be found. "I don't have time for this! Eve needs me!" he yelled bitterly. Sian smacked her son on the back of the head with the flute. "I'm going to make a trade you fool! The flute for the goblin king's aid." "Why would the goblins want a flute?" Mir growled back, gingerly rubbing the back of his head. "Sarelda is the king's wife. This flute was her most prized possession. She made it herself when she was but seven years old. Zulu may have made her a new one but I'm sure she misses the one she lost." An unhappy sound reverberated in Mir's chest, "I do not want any goblin's help! I can rescue Eve on my own strengths." Sian kicked Bolt into a faster trot. "Really boy, you've never even left our valley. What chance do you have in braving the treacherous Dark Lands, hm?" Mir was silent for the rest of the ride.

Sian and Mir hid Bolt in the thick woods at the edge of the Goblin Cave. At the mouth of the enormous cave, stood two guards in spiked helmets and carrying metal spears. Sian tucked the flute back in her bag and with Mir following closely behind, silently crept towards the cave. The two guards snarled, baring their sharp silver teeth and threatened them with their spears at their approach. "Look it, Misenoto! Two little elves come to dinner." Chuckled the goblin with a deep scar cut across his face. He reached out and stroked Sian's long silky hair, which she had uncharacteristically worn down that day. "The woman looks delicious." Sian stood very still even as the ugly creature drew closer. Mir reached for his knife but Sian's fierce gaze warned against any further action. Huntress Sian was in full control. The goblin's narrow eyes widened as the blade of Sian's own hunting knife pressed against the bare skin of his belly. "Idiot! Do you not recognize her?" hissed the other goblin guard who was missing his left ear. "That's Huntress Sian, the queen's sister!" A benevolent smile plastered itself on Sian's face, "figures you would recognize me, Misenoto." She chuckled. A deep growl ripped through the two goblins as they raised their weapons. Mir leapt to his mother's defense. He stood between her and the guards brandishing his knife. He slashed at them, baring his teeth angrily. "Stop it." Sian ordered. Mir reluctantly brought down his knife, though he still gripped it tightly in his hand. Mir watched warily as Sian showed the goblins the flute. "I have a gift for your queen." The goblins studied the object carefully as if it were a venomous serpent ready to strike. After a long deliberation Misenoto and the other goblin allowed them to pass.

The cave appeared to be the same as any other until the darkness gave way to a fiery light. Goblins of all shapes and sizes, bustled about the tunnels, mining for jewels and forging tools and weapons from the metal they created. Mir felt as if he'd stepped into an alternate reality. However in his case, it was more like an opposite reality. The Elves were a people of nature. Everything they used from food to clothing to their houses and clothes were made from things they found on the forest floor. Goblins however were creatures of the earth. They got what they needed from the earth itself. The Elves were beautiful and graceful while the goblins were ugly and strong. The Elves were made for dancing not war like their brutish kin. How could his mother stay so calm, surrounded by thousands of man-beasts? Mir wondered as he studied his mother's expressionless face.

Both mother and son were led into the bowels of the Goblin Caverns. S they came nearer to the king's chambers at the center of the tunnel system a faint whistling sound perked their pointed ears. Mir listened closer. The whistling sound made up a melody, a song he recognized from his early childhood. "Is that a flute playing?" asked Mir in a low whisper. Sian smiled, "Yes Mir, it is." Sian quickened her pace. She would have run right past the guards if they had let her. The song got louder and louder as they drew nearer. Finally, they came to a large room with hundreds of large furry pillows scattered across the stone floor. A small Elf woman with long sapphire blue hair sat on one of these pillows, playing an Elvish flute. To Mir, this woman, though a gorgeous Elf was far more revolting than even the ugliest Goblin. For she wore countless pieces of jewelry: emeralds, diamonds, gold and silver rings. Her dress was something no sensible Elf Lady would dare wear. It was the color of blood and showed far too much skin. Her shoulders and stomach were left bare and she wore no shoes. Bracelets adorned her ankles and a jewel of some sort decorated her belly. A circlet of diamonds stretched across her forehead, marking her as the Goblin King's wife, the queen of this underworld.

"Sarelda!" shrieked Sian, running toward the Goblin Queen and wrapping her arms about her. So this was his aunt Sarelda, thought Mir sadly. Sarelda seemed startled. It took her a moment to recognize the woman hugging her as her older sister. "Sian?" she breathed, hugging her back. A rumbling growl from a darkened corner of the room made all three Elves jump in fright. A very large Goblin wearing black robes peered at them through the darkness, his emerald eyes glowing in the dim light. "You shouldn't have come here." Squeaked Sarelda. Sian turned and glared at the beast in the corner. "I'm not afraid of your dear husband, Sarelda." Sian said with a fearless smirk. "How dare you come back here!" The Goblin King roared. Sian's smirk remained, "It's nice to see you again, Zulu." Again? Sian had been here before? King Zulu got up from his bear skin throne and stalked into the light.

The Goblin king stood easily seven feet tall; his body thick with muscle, the only hair he had was goatee of black hair with a green tint to it. His skin was a forest green. This king who emanated power also had an obvious weakness. One leg was shorter than the other, forcing him to walk with a silver cane. " So where's your human pet? Hiding in the shadows?" He asked, his voice booming. Sian chuckled, "Robert couldn't come this time." Zulu's eyes shifted to Mir, "Who is this then? The lad looks like he's going to wet himself." He chuckled. Sian patted Mir's shoulder proudly; "This is my son, Mir." Zulu and Sarelda gawked at them. " _You_ have a son! But you vowed never to marry!" Sarelda shrieked, unable to control her astonishment. Sian blushed slightly, "I'm not." Mir noticed Zulu take a few sniffs at the air and his crooked nose wrinkled in disgust, "Ugh! He reeks of human blood!" Sareldsa's deep blue eyes widened, " He's a cross breed!" Mir grunted unhappily at the term. The Goblin queen scooted closer to whisper in her sister's ear. "Was it that Robert fellow?" Sian opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a young Goblin's roar.

"What are Elves doing here?" yelled the young Goblin. He stood over six feet tall, broad shouldered, and green skinned. Long pointed ears jutted out of a head of messy black hair that stuck up everywhere like ruffled feathers. The Goblin boy was handsome for his kind; Elf blood obviously flowed in his veins, judging by his cheekbones and high arched eyebrows. He wore tattered old clothes of green, blue and gold and thick-soled riding boots. Sarleda's face turned bright red, "T-this is our son, Prince Aiden." She informed. Mir heard a sharp intake of breath come from his mother. The moment of shock passed as quickly as it came on. "Mother?" asked Aiden with an angry expression on his face. "Actually dear, we don't know ourselves." The Goblins then looked to the Elves for answers. Sian presented Sarelda with her old flute and began their story.

Sian told them everything that had happened, from their spotting of the dragon's shadow over the battlefield to their ride to the cave. Zulu, Sarelda, and Aiden listened in silent horror. Each time the Crimson Dragon's name was mentioned, Aiden grit his sharp teeth. He knew of the dragon? "Mir is on his way now to save Eve from the dragon. I was hoping you could send a few of your men with him, since he's never been outside the valley and knows so little about the land and creatures of the Dark Lands." Zulu took a moment to ponder. Mir awaited his answer nervously, lowering his eyes from Aiden's hate filled gaze. "I'm afraid I haven't a man to spare. Autumn is on our doorstep and the colony is in the process of stocking up for the winter." Sian's shoulders drooped in despair. "I'll go with him." Aiden cut in. Sarelda gasped. "Are you sure?" Zulu asked his heir. A crooked grin stretched his lips, "You know I can't pass up a chance to kill that murderous beast." The sharp grin broadened as he extended his hand towards Mir. "I'm in.," he said, waiting for a handshake to seal the deal. Mir grimaced at Aiden's sharp nailed hand like it was the foulest thing he'd ever seen. "It's a good thing I'm comin', pansy boy." Aiden grunted, "You wouldn't last a day out there on your own." Mir glared up at him, outrage twisting his gut. "Are you going to let him talk to me like that?" Mir asked Sian in a growl. Sian shrugged, "Why not? He's right." Mir groaned.

A baby's shrill cry sent Sarelda running to the back of the room. She returned a few moments later carrying a goblin infant in her arms. Mir gripped his stomach in disgust. Sian simply sighed away her revolution at the pale green baby with tiny sharp teeth lining its gums. Sian felt a pang of pity as she thought of how horrible it must be to nurse the sharp toothed gobling. "This is our youngest, Nebu." Giggled Sarelda, rubbing the baby's bald head affectionately. Sian's eyebrow twitched in irritation, "How many goblings do you have?" Sian asked gruffly. Stolen brides usually had only one child, due to the fact their husbands were so revolting, most ended up killing themselves within the first years of their forced marriage. Sarelda had obviously settled nicely into Goblin life. Sarelda smiled proudly, " Three, two boys and one girl, Aiden, Nebu, and Momo." Sarelda looked around in search of something, then looked up at Zulu, "Where _is _Momo?" Zulu shrugged. "She's in the stables tending to the bongo beasts. "Aiden said, his arms folded over his chest. Mir groaned loudly, "Not that this conversation isn't fascinating, but I'm kind of in a hurry!"

Mir waited impatiently as his cousin gathered some clothes and food for their journey. He came out his large cave like room carrying only two small bags and a strange looking metal weapon. It was a steel bar with a spiked sphere at the end. He could imagine his large and powerful cousin was quite the force on the battlefield with such a weapon. Elf swords and knives were made of sharpened bones. The goblins' metal weapons were far more lethal. No wonder the Elves, seldom, won a battle against them! "Are you ready to go?" Mir asked Aiden in an extremely irritated tone. "Keep your britches on pansy boy. I just have to get my bongo beast, then we're on our way." They walked down several tunnels to the stables. The stables was basically a long tunnel that branched off into a number of caves that served as stalls for the big lizards that the goblins called bongo beasts. Aiden stepped inside one of the empty stalls and two very small goblins about two feet tall scuttled over carrying dark colored clothes and a black cloak. Aiden let one enter with the change of clothes while the other stood outside with Mir to catch the discarded ones. Aiden took off his court attire and tossed them over the stall door to his tiny attendant. A moment later, he emerged wearing all black clothes and a cloak with several holes torn into the fabric. "Don't you have anything better to wear? You look barbaric." Mir complained. Aiden rolled his eyes and went on as if Mir hadn't said anything. He sprinted over to the third stall on the left, which held a blue scaled bongo beast. Quickly, he saddled the lizard and led it out the stall by the reigns. "Where ya goin'?" asked a small, distinctly female, voice. Mir whirled around. A goblin child, about three feet tall, gazed up at him with big blue eyes. "Who are you?" Mir asked, suspiciously. "Momo" the girl grinned. Her head of unruly black hair, much like Aiden's, cocked to the side curiously. "Are you an elf? My mother's an elf. You kind of look like her. Are all elves beautiful? What's your name? Where ya from?" she asked in one breath, gasping like a landed fish when she was done. "My name's Mir." He growled, looking away as if he wasn't interested in her presence. "Momo go back home, mother's looking for you." Said Aiden to his little sister. Momo stomped her feet defiantly, "Not until you tell me where you're going with Gregor." Aiden sighed, "We're going to slay the Crimson Dragon and save a beautiful princess from his clutches." Aiden said in a whimsical tone. Momo giggled in delight; "Can I come?" "No!" shouted Mir and Aiden at the same time. "It's too dangerous. Stay here and help mother with the baby." Momo frowned, "I wanna save the princess too." Aiden pat her head, "Too bad. You're too young. I'll tell you all about it when I get home."

As Aiden and Mir made their way to the surface, their parents ran out to bid them farewell. Zulu punched his son in the shoulder and ruffled his feather-like hair. Sarelda pulled his face down to her level and kissed his cheek. "Take care of yourself, Aiden. Don't do anything reckless. Your life is much too important." Aiden smirked and rolled his eyes at his mother's worry, "Yea, yea, yea, I know." Sian's goodbye wasn't near as affectionate. Sian reached into her leather bag and pulled out the map of the Dark Lands and a piece of parchment that smelled distinctly like lilacs and daisies. It was Eve's scent. " You forgot the map. It's not very good, I'm afraid. There's only been one mapping mission to the Dark Lands and that was over six hundred years ago. Much has changed since then. I wouldn't rely on it too much. Aiden will be your guide. You can trust him. I feel he's got a good heart, for a goblin at least." Mir nodded and tucked the map into his belt. "And the letter?" he asked, his heart pounding. "Lord Mylan asked me to give it to you, before you left on your quest. It's from Eve." Mir hid the letter in a pocket on his shirt, so it would be close to his heart then bowed to his mother, "Thank you." He said. "Good luck, my son. May the gods lead you to victory." She said, with shimmering eyes. Knowing his mother would never show any form of weakness, Mir wrapped his arms around her and hugged tightly. "Thank you for all your help, mother. Words cannot express how thankful I am to you." He pulled away and smiled at Sian, with determination blazing in his eyes. "I will slay the Crimson Dragon and bring Eve home. I swear on my life, I will not fail." And so the two cousins set out on their quests, both intent on the death of the last dragon, one to save the girl he loved and the other for revenge.


End file.
